Famous Last Words
by Foreign Nebula
Summary: “You can’t quit!” 88 and 89 laughed, forgetting that at that moment in time, Huntsgirl could very easily kick their butts to Hell and back and make their deaths look like accidents. [Huntsgirl centric, JakeRose]


**Summery:** "You can't quit!" they laughed, forgetting that at that moment in time, Huntsgirl could very easily kick their butts to Hell and back and make their deaths look like accidents.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any of the characters from the series. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment and hopefully will put them back in one piece… Except for Numbers 88 and 89. Read on!

_**FAMOUS LAST WORDS**_

Huntsgirl was not having the best of days. Firstly, a captive gnome had set fire to her homework the night before (long story short, there was a long lull in magical activity and Rotwood had piled on the homework). Secondly, coupled with the fact her homework was now a pile of ashes blowing in the breeze, Rotwood had caught **_her_** passing a note to Jake in class and had given her after school detention.

This only led to her third problem of missing the bus home and having to walk the busy streets of New York City for over an hour before coming home. Needless to say, Huntsmaster chewed her out for her tardiness and assigned her guard duty in the dungeons with Numbers 88 and 89 as her … **_Superiors_** …

The two, lazy, cowardly, somewhat smelly first year apprentices…

Were to be her superiors for the night.

And what bugged her more was that fact that they were guarding nothing in fact…

Unless you counted Huntsgirls sanity as something.

---

Her left eye twitched beneath the mask, her hand twitching on her Huntstaff as she passed by her two 'superiors'. Their geeky laughter, coupled with the occassional grunt-and-snort, made her want to turn her staff on them and just fry them… Or turn it on herself and end her misery.

And… **Dear _Lord_**…

They were playing _Dungeons and Dragons_.

As she passed the game, she felt a firm hand on her posterior and she stood rigidly, twitch frozen in place on her contorted face beneath her mask.

"Hey toots," 88 snorted, winking to 89, "Grab us some root beer, will ya."

Huntsgirls yaw fell wide open, her blue eyes widening in shock. The hand on her behind had yet to lift, but instead, was rubbing in circles and occasionally squeezing.

The twitch unfroze with a magnitude of force behind it.

Whirling around, she pointed her Huntstaff, that glowed eerilly a toxic green, at a now trembling 88. "Touch me like that again and you **_will_** die a slow and painful death." She warned, starting to stalk off down the corridore for another routine sweet of the level.

"If you're getting root beer, get some pretzels too!" 89 yelled to her retreating figure.

A bolt of sizzling green, high-voltage electricity went sailing past him to crash into the wall above his head.

"Her aim was _waaay_ off on that one." He replied nonchalantly and returned to the game.

---

She must have done something in her past life for it to come back and haunt her like this, Huntsgirl mused, wrapping her long blond hair up in a towel as she stepped out of her bathroom.

Or maybe she had been jinxed by something… It was a possibility in her line of work. If she had been, it would explain the disappearance of all her good luck since Monday morning. Today was Friday, which meant that if it indeed was a jinx, the spell would wear off by some time today and leave her in peace…

She smiled, assuring herself that the world was not out to get her and that it was only a small jinx.

It was then that she remembered that she had patrol duty with numbers 88 and 89 the next evening.

She fell onto her bed with a groan, forgetting about her completed science project that was due that Monday morning.

---

'_Scratch being jinxed,_' Huntsgirl thought, picking herself up from the ground after the Unicorn she had been about to capture and reared and kicked in the chest, '_the Gods are after me._'

She looked up into the air to see the American Dragon laugh at 88 and 89 as they tried to fight him. She rolled her blue eyes at Jake's antics and smiled slightly, running off to 'help' out 88 and 89.

88 was readying a net while 89 distracted Jake long enough to throw it over him. Jake saw 88 ready to throw the net and moved a bit too soon, 88 still holding onto the net. He frowned but hid his smile when he saw Huntsgirl emerge from the forest, running towards her partners.

"Huntsgirl." He forced himself to growl, flying a little higher and dodging 89's swinging green-glowing Huntstaff.

"American Drag– _oof_!" Huntsgirl had started to say but tripped over 88's discarded Huntstaff and went flying into 88 who held the net at the ready, both flying in to 89 and they all went tumbling to the ground in a mass of net and limbs.

Stuck is what they were now.

Above the tangled trio, Jake was laughing and clutching his belly. He shut up instantly, though, when Huntsgirl threw him a glare. He still grinned stupidly though.

"It's all your fault!" 89 cried, trying to untangle himself from the other two but only managing to kick 88 in the gut and brush a hand over one of Huntrsgirls breasts.

"Yeah, Huntsgirl. It's all your fault!" 88 wheezed, moving slightly in the tight knot that was their bodies and giving an elbow upper-cut to 89's throat, his other hand landing firmly on Huntsgirls behind and giving it a squeeze.

Jake had stopped grinning upon hearing the two first year apprentices blame Huntsgirl for their situations. Well, it kind of had been her fault, seeing that it was she whom had tripped over and sent the events into action. But that was besides the point.

No one blamed his girlfriend for anything.

Jake was about to tell off 88 and 89 and speak up in her defence but was stopped when she let out an animalistic kind of roar.

"**_I QUIT!_**" she screamed, gripping her Huntstaff and instantly cutting away the net. She jumped to her feet and whirled around to both 88 and 89, her Huntstaff burning and ominous green as her blue eyes blazed in fury.

88 and 89 both thought the situation was hilarious and started laughing outright.

"You can't quit!" they laughed, forgetting that at that moment in time, Huntsgirl could very easily kick their butts to Hell and back and make their deaths look like accidents.

The American Dragon above them, thought it would be best for all parties with he left and never to witness Huntsgirls fury on a living being. He disappeared into the late New York night as Huntsgirl advanced on numbers 88 and 89.

Grins fading from place, the other thing that 89 could say was: "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

Famous last words if she'd ever heard them.

---

Monday morning saw Rose, aka Huntsgirl, sitting in the middle of her science class, grinning for all the world to see. Her science project had been fixed and handed in and apparently so well done that it was going to be put into the City-wide science fair later that month. She also had a date with Jake for that night as well and she couldn't wait for the day to hurry up.

And neither 88 nor 89 would be bothering her any time soon.

Not with the beating she had given them Saturday night.

She grinned, writing down some more notes that had appeared on the board and glanced at the new book she had picked up from the library earlier that morning.

'Feng Shui For Dummies'.

Maybe a change in lifestyle changes, she'd get rid of some bad karma and rechannel her lost luck.

And maybe get the Gods off her back.

She sighed, but then thought of 88 and 89 laying in the Infirmary back home at Huntsclan HQ in full body casts. She started cackling rather evilly in the middle of class.

Across the room, Spud leant over to Jake and whispered: "Dude, your girl is cracked in the head."

Jake sadly shook his head, leaning back in his chair as he saw some of Rose's friends start to poke her. "I know, Spud. I know."

**

* * *

**

**FIN!**


End file.
